minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Symmetrium Mine/@comment-30626639-20170101164929
October 31, 2016 by Amg1975Reply **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robot_Psycho Well of course, since azure refiner takes only pure ore Since SYmmetrium has fire, it obviously will get destroyed November 1, 2016 by Robot Psycho **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Superdave100 Chuck a Wild Spore in front of it... It usually solves the problem. November 1, 2016 by Superdave100 *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.41.33.169 this does not work with azure refiner I guess? October 30, 2016 by A Fandom userReply *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.204.4.215 im life 58...still no symmetrium October 30, 2016 by A Fandom userReply *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.225.27.150 im life 315 and i have 100 of these things and yet no angish,fracture,BigBadBlaster,DragonBlaster,or anything good im gonna rebirth in a second ill repost what i got *#AC October 27, 2016 by A Fandom userReply **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.225.27.150 i got a masive diamond mine i cry now ;_; **#AC October 27, 2016 by A Fandom user **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.122.141.217 Nuuuuuuu massive diamond 1. AC November 2, 2016 by A Fandom user *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.225.27.150 i have 20 of these and im life 29 SUCK IT BITCHES October 27, 2016 by A Fandom userReply **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.142.31.37 your not bright need life 20+ for them so its impposible to get 20 at life 29 October 29, 2016 by A Fandom user **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlockoBoi2015-16 yea... why you stop lying November 5, 2016 by BlockoBoi2015-16 *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/77.100.250.141 Lol Lol I am a killer clown mwahaha *:/ Beware of me October 24, 2016 by A Fandom userReply **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:KingTFR lol no November 13, 2016 by KingTFR **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:LolxdlolxdlolD: i GOT what is in ur image TFR. life 35 no this... November 24, 2016 by LolxdlolxdlolD: **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:KingTFR cook November 24, 2016 by KingTFR **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:KingTFR cool* November 24, 2016 by KingTFR *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/36.75.104.4 400+ life and still dont have this item T_T October 24, 2016 by A Fandom userReply *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.184.43.177 i have this October 20, 2016 by A Fandom userReply *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShirazEpic I want this so badly October 11, 2016 by ShirazEpicReply *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:AFRICN its made by '''ADAMFROMCANADA '''so get it right October 6, 2016 by AFRICNReply *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/107.167.108.185 ore wont burn in dark magic or any furnace, no cash comes when when ore hits furnace September 29, 2016 by A Fandom userReply *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:InfiniteBread Nvm September 29, 2016 by InfiniteBreadReply *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:TameFroggy My first tier 4 rebirth... September 10, 2016 by TameFroggyReply *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:InfiniteBread If you leave the ore upgrading by itself, you will have the ore at like 98 B - 138T when it finishes. September 8, 2016 by InfiniteBreadReply *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bidahochi The blue flames on the mine itself go out when the ore has been upgraded to the max September 5, 2016 by BidahochiReply **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:KingVehk Thats cool. Thanks -V- October 4, 2016 by KingVehk *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/166.48.18.176 WHAT LIFE DO U NEED TO BE TO GET THIS September 3, 2016 by A Fandom userReply **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/203.173.196.53 20+ October 4, 2016 by A Fandom user *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:TribalRaider If you have thingamajig + 3 of these, you can rush an easy rebirth within 2 minutes by using thingamajig and the 3 mines to get a cell particalizer. Especially useful if you don't have blind justice like me. (using it to get blind justice + morning star) August 31, 2016 by TribalRaiderReply **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/104.60.170.188 This is exactly what i have been doing in a day I went from life 50 to life 150. Also works with a yuniumm mine, but slower November 27, 2016 by A Fandom user *http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/User:FTWImCody this with the dragon blaster loop will be so op August 29, 2016 by FTWImCodyReply **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/180.191.142.15 Nope. Symmetrium is only invulnerable to fire, so I thought that the BBB and Dragon Blasters would explode the ore. It is invulnerable to fire, but not to explosions and other effects. I tested a Dragon Blaster Loop and some of the Symmetrium Ores exploded. September 14, 2016 by A Fandom user **http://rblx-miners-haven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.42.176.86 DB loop? what about dreamers ang, ive gotten 200 sx in half a min October 10, 2016 by A Fandom user